


Kuvira and the Beifong Clan

by PaulPhoenix10



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, Denial, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Revenge, Secret Relationship, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulPhoenix10/pseuds/PaulPhoenix10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira did not mind serving and servicing the Beifong’s for her own personal pleasure, as well as for her own personal gain. Whether it was for love or power, Kuvira’s ambitious always outweighed the possibilities of her gaining more than she could actually handle…...or could she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suyin Beifong

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright - All credit goes to the creators Bryan Komietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino for the characters and events of The Legend of Korra. However, all original ideas, characters and scenarios are mine.
> 
> This is my second fan fiction and it is pure raw sex involving Kuvira with the Beifongs. I wanted to ease my mind of my other fic and write this short story for many who are Suvira, Linvira, Opalvira/Kuvopal and Baavira shippers.
> 
> If you cannot handle the heat, please don't enter into the kitchen. This is strictly explicit material. You have been warned. Thank you.

_\- Did Kuvira truly loved Suyin? Yes._

_\- Did Suyin felt this same love for her young protégé? Yes._

_\- What went wrong? Su’s own weakness was played heavily by Kuvira, costing their love and more._

 

Kuvira’s mentor was no older than forty five, with black hair and mild grey ones emerging because of her middle age. Suyin’s mesmerizing olive eyes and smooth, soft tanned skin always gave the young metal bender racing heart beats. These feelings were platonic at first, but suddenly grew and progressed throughout the years for both women, especially for Kuvira. Kuvira’s adept growth in dancing and her immediate rise as Zaofu’s Guard Captain gave her much opportunities and privileges of being extremely close to the matriarch of Zaofu.

 

Kuvira was always by Su’s side. Lending assistance when needed in handling Zaofu’s security and political concerns, and especially performing sexual deeds when Baatar Sr fell short on his duties as a husband. Whenever the older woman wanted and desired sex, Kuvira was willing to give her, with no other thought in her mind. Satisfying Su sexually, mentally, physically and emotionally was Kuvira’s number one priority just as protecting Su. No harm, insult or injury could not hamper Su once Kuvira was around. This was the oath Kuvira took along with her.

 

Regular fucking was always the norm, but was kept on the down low for both women. Whenever Baatar Sr was in the workshop with his younger son Baatar Jr, or even better yet on business trips, Kuvira would slip into Su’s bedroom and fuck the day light out of her. Many times Su would be left breathless after such a long and hard session. Being fucked by her student and personal guard gave Su the excitement she was lacking in her life. The metallic 10 inch strap-on which Kuvira had used many times on Su made her knees weak and tremble and her voice begging for more. Kuvira loved being in charge. By seeing her leader down on her knees doggy style position taking cock either in the pussy or ass, or letting Su straddle on the cock bouncing on it cheerfully made Kuvira realized she had power over Su. Su’s weakness being pleasured by Kuvira was her own downfall. She chose not to realize this, as this was a strategy used by Kuvira later on.

 

Nights when the entire household would be sound asleep. Su and Kuvira would fuck in the dance studio. These late nights were the best for both women. Kuvira enjoyed sucking on the matriarch’s soft and delicate nipples and teasing them in her mouth. The pleasures were receptive for both, but eating out Su was on a different level of orgasms. The moans and groans escaping from Su’s gentle mouth always sent shivers down Kuvira’s spine. The tasting of her lover’s wetness in her mouth made Kuvira lick and suck Su’s clit harder and stronger. Su’s back would arch in heightened ecstasy when approaching in the depths of undying sexual pleasures, scraping and digging her fingers into the younger metal bender’s hair. Su’s cum would linger in Kuvira’s mouth….that taste of Su was so delicious. How she loved sharing it with Su, kissing her passionately, exchanging cum in each other’s tongues.

 

Pleasuring Kuvira was a task Su found exhilarating, since her protégé always hid her emotions. Making Kuvira cum was Su’s way of telling her she adored and loved her. Kuvira enjoyed being the dominant one in their secretive relationship, but when Su was in charge, Kuvira gave in as an obedient puppy. The way Su would suck her core when she stood still leaning against the wall in the studio or sitting on Su’s couch in her private library quarters made Kuvira turned into a ravaged beast. Sex drove Kuvira wild. The way her older lover ate her made her want to fuck Su more….harder, faster. Sex between them was the flame which lit their love and desires….Sex among others would also drive them apart, obliterating their love.


	2. Lin Beifong

 

The Chief of Police of Republic City, Lin Beifong was visibly upset being in Zaofu to meet her half-sister, Suyin Beifong again. Too much bitter memories in her mind. Too much planning of evening the score with her younger sibling. Not letting go of the past made her wither away, aging her slowly. Lin was an angry middle-aged woman. Everything to her was either an infuriating or displeasing choice or decision made by many around her. This often anger her more. However in Zaofu, she was forced into reconciling with Su by the pleas and concerns of the Avatar. This instruction she gave in, but being told that she could learn a lot from the young Guard Captain of Zaofu made Lin fuming.

 

- _Who is this child to guide me and tell me what to do? (Lin’s thought)._

 

Kuvira was half Lin’s age and also half her size and height. Although Lin over-powered Kuvira in these aspects, as well as earth and metal bending, the older woman felt intimidated by the young Captain with the black braid.

 

_\- How is she so capable of holding such an esteem position? This Kuvira, is always calm and collective. Who is she? (Lin ponders)._

 

Given a tour of Zaofu, by Su’s protégé was proven to be a task for Lin. She felt vulnerable by Kuvira’s presence and she tried her utter most to hide it as best as possible. Her arrogance showed a couple of times, but her strategy did not deter the younger metal bender. Night was soon approaching and they both decided to call it a day. Lin took a warm and soothing bath, reflecting on her interesting day with Kuvira.

 

\- _What is it about her that intrigues me so much? Lin asked herself helplessly thinking of Kuvira._

 

Lin being restless as usual, decided to take a causal walk in Su’s garden. Approaching the dance studio, she could hear the bending of metal coming from within the building. The sight before the older woman made her jaw opened in awe. Kuvira was dancing and metal bending gracefully alone in the studio. Kuvira’s clothing were a loose dark green pants matching her eyes, a grey tank top and fighter bandages wrapped securely around her hands, arms and feet. Her posture and balancing was mind-blowing to Lin. Her thoughts of Kuvira then ran to a place she never thought could happen.

 

From a distance across the studio, Lin could see the metal bender breathing heavily with sweat dripping all over her muscular and voluptuous body. Her back, arms and legs looked so strong and rigid. Her toned abs could be seen printing out in her tank top due to the intensified sweating. Lin’s pussy became awake. The sight before her made her core wet for joy. Lin unconsciously began touching herself. Her pussy now becoming more heated. She desired so badly to fuck Kuvira. Sensing someone looking at here from a distance, Kuvira looked around and saw Lin’s hand masturbating at her. This gave Kuvira a sly and smugged smile.

 

Kuvira walked confidently across to Lin pushing her against the wall. Lin snarled but could not fight back. The thought of fucking Kuvira and being fucked by her sent her more crazy when the younger one grabbed Lin’s breast with one hand, and manipulated Lin’s hand touching her pussy. Kuvira’s dampened body and sweaty scent felt enjoyable to Lin. The Chief of Police nibbling on her lips when Kuvira licked and bit her furiously from her neck to her jaw line. Their mouths opened and the rush of tongues clashing emerged eagerly. Kuvira hastily removed Lin’s clothing, throwing them aside until the older woman was stark naked. Kuvira then bent down and carefully lifted Lin up on her shoulders where her mouth was in easy reach of Lin’s pussy. The younger one began licking Lin’s clit slowly and gently. Then, began increasing her speed and jamming her tongue harder on the folds, causing Lin to grasp Kuvira’s braid.

 

Kuvira metal bended Lin’s hands to the wall preventing the older woman from grabbing her due to the height of ecstasy overcoming her. The heat between Lin’s legs leading straight inside her pussy became unbearable. The sudden rush of orgasms from the elder’s mouth soared in the empty dance studio. Kuvira looked exhausted from all that sucking and licking. She removed the metal holding Lin’s hands in place and caught the now weakened woman in her arms. Fucking Su’s sister was adrenaline-charged, and she knew Lin felt the same way.


	3. Opal Beifong

 

_\- Opal’s crush on the androgynous metal bender would cost Opal her virginity, which Kuvira gladly accepted._

 

The only daughter of Suyin Beifong, eighteen year old Opal was an innocent teenager. Sex, love and hurt would be new to her with her brief encounter with the metal bender. The only romance the young Beifong woman knew about was the novels she constantly read since her earlier childhood. Finding a boyfriend and experiencing love in Zaofu was not as easy as she thought. Suyin wanted merely the best for her only daughter and thus, the matriarch became overprotective of Opal.

 

Before Kuvira became the Guard Captain of Zaofu, she was initially Opal’s personal guard. Suyin trusted Kuvira with her life, and she knew she could depend on the young soldier on protecting Opal and fulfilling her duties as required. Kuvira never seemed interested in the young woman although they were three years apart. Things changed when Opal turned sixteen. Opal experienced her first passionate kiss from Kuvira and they both shared a deep bond from that moment. Their secretive relationship would only be short-lived and Kuvira would be the one to break the younger non-bender’s heart.

 

Opal was attractive. She always smiled so beautifully with her tantalising lips. Her short-cropped black hair and her olive eyes with her lightly tanned skin made her more appealing to look at. She was a little shorter than Kuvira and she possessed attributes like Suyin. Seeing and being near Opal reminded Kuvira of what Suyin may have been when she was younger. This would further appeal Kuvira to become interested in Opal, but not disputing the already deepening feelings Opal already possessed for Kuvira since she was younger. Opal’s dreams would become true on the night of her eighteenth birthday. A night she would never forget.

 

Kuvira held the younger woman in her strong arms. Gripping her waist while placing passionate kisses along her neck. Opal never felt anything so surreal. The loving kisses placed from her neck to her lips made her moan lightly in Kuvira’s ear. The metal bender with all her stride lifted Opal and allowed the smaller woman to straddle on her. Her legs wrapped around tightly around Kuvira’s waist. The other placing the younger Beifong carefully on her bed. She could feel Opal’s heart racing when she began undressing her. The non-bender knowing she was going to be fucked by her crush. An inviting smile on her face.

 

Kuvira ravish the younger woman below her. Her tongue entering slowly into Opal’s mouth with soft, delicate kisses. Kisses which made Opal’s pussy wet for her lover. Kuvira’s kisses would become harder and her tongue would pierce inside the younger Beifong’s throat, while her hands explored the dusky, harden nipples. Opal would feel like being on the clouds when Kuvira’s fingers entered her core. Her folds being massaged gently and the wetness from her passions would make Kuvira penetrate her further. Her tightened pussy intrigued Kuvira more. Pain was imminent and to avoid being caught fucking Opal, Kuvira took her time in fingering and adjusting pressure inside the non-bender.

 

She slid one finger slowly, feeling the tightness of Opal’s walls. Then two. She wanted to stretch out Opal’s pussy. Ensuring her fingers enter as deeply as possible and making sure Opal’s desire to be taken was succeeded. When she felt like the younger woman was going to scream out, Kuvira would kiss her, allowing the other to moan in her mouth. The metal bender’s fingers pushing in and out rapidly and the sucking of her breast made Opal felt like she was in a completely different world. Opal’s back arched when Kuvira began eating out her pussy. She had no choice but to scream out. However, she subsided the noise by biting and moaning into her pillow. She never knew that being fucked was so enjoyable, and being fucked by Kuvira was more delightful for her. Opal’s orgasm was out of this world. Kuvira left her weak and craving for more.

 

Unfortunately the metal bender would only fuck her twice and leave Opal craving to be touched by the older woman. The splendid and wonderful moments she shared intimately with Kuvira would make Opal grieve and make Kuvira desire desperately for Suyin. Opal had a beautiful and toned body as her mother, but the passion she held for Suyin could never be replaced, even though Opal was the younger version of her mother. Fucking the younger Beifong was not as delectable as fucking the older Beifong. Kuvira learned this the hard way.


	4. Baatar Jr

 

\-   _"The more you squeal…..the more I fuck you! Understand?!” Baatar nods at his finance_.

 

Becoming the Great Uniter, Kuvira became engaged to Suyin Beifong’s eldest child and son, Baatar Jr. Jr forever lived in his father’s shadow. A tall, lean and awkward young man, Jr was easily influenced by Kuvira, making him a pathetic excuse of a man. Like father….like son. When she left Zaofu with him, this caused a greater rift between Suyin and herself. Kuvira knew it, as well as Suyin knew it,….that Kuvira did not love Baatar Jr. Jr was simply a fuck-boy in Kuvira’s thoughts, and he would experience her wrought desires of the dictator he wholly loved and cherished.

 

Leaving Zaofu was the hardest thing for Kuvira to endure. Suyin and Kuvira’s clandestine romantic relationship fell apart due to their differences on the politics of the Earth Kingdom. The days and months before parting ways with her matriarch, the sex became lesser and lesser. There were more arguments between both women. Kuvira wanted to have her own identity and Suyin wanted to continue forecasting her ideals on the younger woman. This fracture was bound to happen sooner or later, since both women were headstrong in their decisions.

 

When Suyin wanted to be fucked by her protégé, Kuvira would simply cast her aside and let the older woman feel the hurt and pain she was also enduring. She could not live with the thought of being away from Suyin, but the choice was clear and Kuvira decided to leave taking Suyin’s beloved son with her. Kuvira promised him freedom and the chance to become his own man. The thought sank in Jr’s mind and he accepted his fate. He also began to find himself attracted to the machismo of the younger metal bender within the three years they had spent together bringing order and stability to the new Earth Empire. Marriage was in the horizons and Kuvira accepted his offer thus, causing Suyin to despise Kuvira more.

 

Nights Kuvira would spread Baatar’s butt cheeks apart and ravage him senselessly with her custom-made 12 inch metallic dildo. She took her anger, frustrations and aggression on him, making him feel her blatant pain, grief and agony of losing Suyin. He never kissed Kuvira. He never touched her. He never fucked her. He was not allowed to provide pleasure to his domineering fiancée. Instead, she was the one to fuck him whenever and however she wanted to see fit or to her heart’s desire. She often tied his hands and legs to the metal bed posts and spread him apart so she could place herself over him to rupture his ass. Endless pain and pleasure filled him and he enjoyed every moment.

 

Jr was taught to be obedient to his master at all times, especially in the bedroom. Kuvira being the first woman he had ever been with, made him oblige to her every twisted thought and sexual cravings and fantasies. Never being around women most of his adolescent age due to being a shy, young man, made him vulnerable to the dictator. He felt that the more he gave in to Kuvira’s dark desires, the more she loved him. In truth, the more he gave in, the more she wanted to get back at Suyin and the more she wanted to humiliate him for being just like his father, whom she hated dearly. If only Jr knew that Kuvira loved his mother and not him in a way which was unexplainable, he would have left Kuvira instantly and return to Zaofu.

 

Unfortunately, Jr was blinded by his love for Kuvira and the constant fucking in the ass made him weak for the metal bender. The tide would change when his love would be scarified and seeing the woman he regarded highly to become his wife, would make him realise his fatal mistake. The love and desire he shared in the bedroom would escape him, maiming his heart and his impaired judgement would become a reality when he ultimately realized Kuvira used him to achieve greatness. The sex he once shared numerous times with the Great Uniter was nothing more than humiliating his inferior manhood.

 


	5. Reflections

 

-  _Darkness had filled my heart. I’ve allowed power and greed to conquer and control both my heart and mind. I’ve became a monster. (Kuvira’s thoughts)_

 

 

Sitting in her dimly lit platinum cell, the Great Uniter pondered on her last conquest to unite the Earth Empire. Before being such an elite force to reckon with, she was humbly known as the Captain of Zaofu. Now….she was no one. She was not a hero but a tyrant. She was seen as a conqueror by many and her enemies were once her allies. She had betrayed their trust, especially Suyin’s. She thoughtfully regretted what she did to end up losing half of her youthful life in a platinum prison cell. A cell no larger than her comfortable bedroom she had back in Zaofu. A cell which restricted her ability to either earth or metal bend. A cell to make anyone become crazy.

 

 

Then she stood there. The silhouette of none other than her previous lover…..Suyin Beifong. The cell door was locked securely from outside. The elder woman looked stern at her once young and vibrant protégé. She gazed with her piercing olive eyes at the now deteriorated woman in front of her. Her tone of voice was harsh towards the one she formerly loved. Her choice of words hurt Kuvira dearly. Tears rolled down freely when Suyin turned her back on her, ready to return to the outside world. Kuvira knelt down, tears flowing more freely. Her hair covering her once stoic face. Suyin’s heart dropped, knowing her lover is hurting, vulnerable. She still cares and loves her, but the truth haunts them both. The truth of whom Kuvira had been intimate with behind her mentor’s back. Her sister, her daughter, her son.

 

 

-   _How could she do such a despicable thing? My family she slept with. The love and trust we shared together. I should hate her for everything she has done. All the pain and the suffering she put me and my family through…But I will be lying to myself if I said I don’t still love her. I love Kuvira….always and forever. (Suyin’s confused and questionable thoughts)._

 

 

She walks across to the younger woman and kneels down resting her head on her shoulder. Kuvira gently hugged the matriarch placing her head on Suyin’s. The moment was beautiful. Being so close, feeling and hearing each other’s heartbeats. These were intimate moments shared between them in Zaofu. Suyin looked up at her, tears also in her eyes. She placed her lips gently against the harsher thinner lips of Kuvira. The romance was still there. Suyin whispers lovingly in Kuvira’s ear. The words….. _“I love you”._ Words that made both their hearts fluttered. Their eyes met again, this time Suyin smiled affectionately, and like before whispered tenderly in Kuvira’s ear. The words….. _“Make love to me_ ”.

 

 

Kuvira pressed Suyin on her small wooden bed. She kissed her eagerly from her neck to her jaw line to her lips. The kisses were so soft and delicate. Suyin placed her legs around Kuvira’s waist while the other’s tongue entered Suyin’s mouth passionately exchanging hot and sensual kisses. Their breaths and bodies heated. Suyin grabbing Kuvira’s hair and back from the passion being caused by her younger lover. The wetness between Suyin’s legs made her mind dizzy. She wanted Kuvira. She wanted to be fucked. Fucked like there was no tomorrow. Fucked like both their lives depended on it.

 

 

Clothes were off. Suyin’s legs were apart, straddling her lover’s face. Kuvira missed the taste of Suyin. That sweet nectar on her thin lips. She missed the smell of sex and sweat of her older lover. The same was said of Suyin. Oh how she missed her pussy being drilled, fingered and eaten by her protégé. Suyin made most of the moment. Riding her clit into Kuvira’s mouth. Making sure she got the most of the time visiting the Great Uniter. Kuvira’s tongue entered the willing core of her lover and Suyin continued riding the other’s face. The heights of pleasure were too much for them. Time was also against them. They must hurry. Suyin was fucked and she cum on her lover below her. Loving smiles from both women. Smiles of affection and joy.

 

 

Suyin Beifong the matriarch of Zaofu, enjoyed spending time with her ex Captain and the Great Uniter Kuvira, in Republic City’s secret jail for the former dictator. Their relationship remained private in Zaofu, and still remains one today. Love and sex have brought them much closer, even though they were apart for some time. Though, they may had their differences in the past, they both could never be apart, because they have made the realization of their undying love for each other.


End file.
